


America's Birthday

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4th of July, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Fluff, M/M, Mile High Club, Plane sex, Terrible Humor, fake birthday, grumpy steve, magical mouth, popsicle reference, private jet sex, steve's birthday, tony will make it all better, you know those rocket pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: On the 4th of July, Steve's feeling grumpy about having to appear publicly. The brunet hates it when he's in a bad mood, so Tony cheers him up and inducts him into the Mile High Club in the process. Steve's opinion of his fake birthday certainly changes after that. Happy Independence Day to one super soldier.





	America's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Long awaited 4th of July blow job fic. Delayed thanks to my study abroad trip. Man, my average word count has been steadily increasing.  
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment.

“Have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?” Tony asked suddenly, sipping on his drink. He peered at his partner over his glass.

“Not particularly,” Steve replied, quirking a brow at the question. They had sat in silence for the last ten or so minutes, but he knew Tony had been watching him since they departed New York, and for good reason. He was in a foul mood, which thankfully didn’t happen too often, but when it did, never sat well with the brunet.

It would only be a matter of time before the scientist lowered his tablet in favor of distracting Steve, which he was thankful for. Tony knew how to keep him occupied, to distance him from his thoughts. The question presented was unfamiliar to him, despite his time in the present. Steve had more or less learned most of what there was to know, but society changed so rapidly that there were small things he still missed. The concept of the Mile High Club was unfamiliar, but somehow he doubted it would be something mentioned in polite company.

A smile crossed the brunet’s features, which only confirmed Steve’s suspicions. Tony leaned forward, rested his glass on his knee. He was obviously planning something, a little glint in his eye. “Well that’s unfortunate,” he started with a mock sigh. “Because you’re about to join it.”

“I don’t catch your drift,” the blond replied. His posture betrayed caution. He sat stiff and straight in his seat, jaw tight. It was clear he was irritated today, and for good reason.

It was the 4th of July. For regular Americans, a day of celebration, drunkenness, and absurd fun, and occasional actual political reform, but for Steve, it was more or less of an unfortunate chore, an obligation, like a yearly doctor visit. He was Captain America after all, and as such, had certain responsibilities to fulfill on this day, such as taking part in the Parade in DC. He was expected to give a quick speech at its beginning, and to smile and wave and be viewed as a spectacle for its duration. This wasn’t his first time. He’d done it for the last two years, and never enjoyed it. Unfortunately, he couldn’t have said no if he tried. It was difficult to deny the government, and the last thing he needed was a bunch of PR fire claiming he was unpatriotic or something. That would only cause more headaches. So Steve did the responsible thing and agreed to make an appearance this year, no matter how much he hated doing it. Luckily, Tony was willing to accompany him, despite his last visit to Washington being a lot less welcoming. The ordeal would be a lot easier with Tony at his side.

It wasn’t that Steve _minded_ being a symbol per se, but things were just over the top these days. There was so much merchandise, and a lot of it was twisted in ways he didn’t agree with, and it really irritated him. Steve was a humble guy. He didn’t like seeing his face everywhere. He didn’t like being seen only as Captain America, especially when overly conservative or bad groups of people hailed him as some type of hero, completely disregarding his own values. It made him feel gross, made his entire identity feel like a lie. He tried to shoot those groups down whenever he could, but he had to toe the line delicately. The last thing everyone needed was a war over his image.

All of it was enough to make Steve dread Independence Day. Not to mention there was this unfortunate misconception in the public that Steve was born on the 4th of July. He blamed the old propaganda pamphlets from the war. They really turned him into a living cartoon in those things. Naturally they insisted Captain America was born on Independence Day, and that he had embodied the American spirit from birth, and went around saying ridiculous catch phrases. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. Hell, the day he got his serum wasn’t even in July. The team knew his real birthday, thankfully, as it was stated in his SHIELD file. That didn’t stop them from teasing him every July though. Clint especially liked to make jokes, and last year they threw an over the top party for him despite his protests. This year he expected a small barbecue, which sounded miles better, but he was still wary.

He could feel a headache approaching as he sat across from Tony in the brunet’s private jet. The flight wouldn’t be long, an hour at the most, but it seemed to drag. Steve suspected it was because he wasn’t looking forward to the destination. Even the bright blue sky outside the window couldn’t placate his disdain. He drummed his fingers on his knee in irritation, tried to keep the frown off his face as he waited for Tony to elaborate.

Before he could let his irritation at the situation cross his features, Tony stood from his seat, downed his glass of whiskey, set it down on the table, and moved before his partner. Blue eyes followed the line of his form, starting from his expensive shoes. They settled on the scientist’s pretty face, which held amusement. He extended a hand, curled it towards himself, gesturing for the soldier to stand. Steve gave him a look, and the brunet sighed and picked up the blond’s hands from his lap. Steve couldn’t deny his curiosity, and was desperate for distraction, so he let his partner continue.

“Whatever you have in mind…” Steve began.

“Will be well worth your time. Trust me,” his partner replied.

Steve gave him a roll of his eyes.

“Follow me, ‘birthday boy,’” the scientist joked, his grin teasing but sultry. His eyes were dark and enticing. Steve knew better than to disagree when he received that look. Hell, he may not ever have been able to deny it. The brunet’s pull was magnetic. Tony was attractive to begin with, but Tony actively flirting was deadly.

Steve rose, interested, but shook his head at the joke. “Don’t make fun of me,” he insisted. “We both know it’s not until September.”

“I think you’re missing the value of a situation like yours, honey. Think of how great having two birthdays is! Double the presents, double the parties and well wishes, double the ass kissing, both physical and metaphorical,” Tony replied, leading the soldier by the hand to the bedroom at the back of the plane.

He didn’t make use of it often these days. His trips were usually short, and sometimes he even just flew the suit, preferring the control, and the rush of rolling through the clouds. Travel had never been one of his favorite pastimes, but doing it as Iron Man put a little more joy into it.

He didn’t feel like getting to his knees on the floor today though, they were hurting already, so he decided the bedroom was a better location than the travel compartment for his current mission.

Steve caught on rather quickly once he spotted the bed. He ran a tongue over his lip, an anticipatory chill running through him. “So the Mile High Club is a sexual thing? Good. I thought you were gonna dope me up and send me on stage,” the blond said, pulling Tony closer by his hands until he could wrap his arms around his partner. The brunet always knew how to take his mind off of things.

Tony hummed at the comment, stood on his toes to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. “You’re smart. I love that about you.”

The soldier laughed at that, muttered into the scientist’s mouth. “And I thought you only loved me for my body.”

Tony pulled him by the hands over to the bed. “It’s certainly a perk. Lay down on the bed, Captain.”

Steve did as told. He settled in the center of the soft bed, his back against the headboard. It was nice when Tony took control. He was one of few people who could pull Steve from unpleasant thoughts with his actions, who he felt comfortable handing leadership to. They shared it well, despite their differences. “What are you gonna do to me?” Steve asked, eyes sweeping over his partner appreciatively as the brunet crawled onto the bed.

Tony licked his lips in reply, moving up to straddle the soldier’s hips. He fit comfortably on Steve’s lap, like he belonged there. In both of their opinions, he did.

“I’m gonna give you a birthday present,” the scientist declared, slowly tugging on Steve’s tie.

The blond shifted ever so slightly beneath him, felt a flicker of arousal at the promise. Tony’s seductive eyes were hard to say no to. He could put on a performance very well, and hinted at it now, leaned in close and attention on the blond. He knew all the tricks, all the little things that would drive Steve wild. There were so many secrets shared between them, so many minutes of intimacy. Steve wondered how they ever did anything else.

“Not my birthday,” he breathed as a reminder, sliding down the bed a little so his back was against the pillows. Steve could hardly handle one birthday party, let alone two. But this didn’t count as a party. Tony was above him, ever so slowly removing the blond’s tie, sliding the silky fabric across the back of his neck and dropping it on the side of the bed. It made Steve’s mouth water.

“Come on Steve, where’s your patriotism?” the brunet teased, placing a soft kiss to his partner’s jaw. Steve closed his eyes. God he loved Tony, and especially loved him like this. He suddenly felt warm all over, dizzy with the scent of the scientist’s perfume. Tony didn’t wear cologne. He never seemed to find a scent that he agreed with. They were all too overpowering, smelled mostly the same, and sometimes downright stunk in his opinion. Thankfully no one had ever called him out on wearing women’s perfume. It was just softer, more pleasing. He didn’t see anything wrong with it and neither did Steve. Scents couldn’t be masculine or feminine. Either they were good or they weren’t, and whatever Tony wore was good.

Steve couldn’t help but get hard as the brunet began kissing him softly. He kissed his cheek, his jaw, the sensitive spot behind his ear, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt to reach his neck. Tony licked the column of muscle possessively, grazed his teeth across Steve’s skin. The blond let out a shaky exhale, settled his hands on Tony’s hips. That only encouraged the scientist. He shifted in Steve’s lap, rolled his hips in long, slow circles, pressed down against the slowly hardening length in the soldier’s slacks.

“Tony,” the blond sighed, fingertips pressing against his flesh out of need.

The brunet only continued, kissing his way back to Steve’s lips. His partner moved forward, trying to catch Tony’s sweet mouth, but the scientist drew back, let his hands ghost down Steve’s shoulders and onto his chest.

“I love it when you say my name like that,” he breathed, canted his hips forward.

Steve felt a drop of pre-cum leak from his tip. He was straining in his pants now. If he were more self conscious, he would try to say that the serum had made him sensitive, which it did to a degree, but it was Tony’s affection, his single-minded intensity that got Steve hard so quick. Those brown eyes looked at him like he was God, like he was the most precious thing on earth, and although he was far from it, Steve was understandably enamored by that sort of attention from Tony.

“I love saying your name,” the soldier replied, moving to untuck the brunet’s shirt from his pants. Those deft fingers covered his though, led him away from his body and pinned them on the bed. Steve couldn’t help but exhale in frustration.

“What’s the good of a birthday present you can’t touch?” he asked, disappointed. He loved Tony’s body, and wanted to feel it beneath his fingertips.

Tony shifted back on the bed, hovered over Steve’s legs, just a centimeter out of reach, even if the blond’s hands were extended. He stayed there for a moment, admired the view. Steve’s frown was gone, and was quickly being replaced by lust-hazed eyes, and a gentle flush. Tony enjoyed his good work. His hands danced down Steve’s chest, groped his gorgeous pecs through the fabric of his shirt. He squeezed a little, pushed them together. He ever so softly grazed the blond’s nipples, pinched them a few times as he played with the muscle appreciatively, before letting his hands drift down further.

He tilted his head as if considering Steve’s question, and shrugged indifferently after a second. “Sometimes we don’t get exactly the present we want. I’m sure you’ll survive. Just lie back and think of America,” he replied, ghosting a hand over the obvious tent of the blond’s slacks. Tony grinned, amusement in his eyes. “Oh look, one of those Red-White-and-Blue Rocket Pops,” he joked, thumbing the head through fabric.

In other circumstances Steve would’ve grumbled unpleasantly at his words. Now though, they spoke of promise, and he couldn’t help but shift his hips upwards, trying to follow the brunet’s touch.

“Don’t tease me,” the soldier warned, dropping his head back on the pillows. “Or you’ll be the one lying back and thinking of America.”

“Sweetheart, that’s on the return flight’s itinerary. Right now, I think I’m gonna have a few licks of this Patriotic Popsicle. I’m dying of heat,” the scientist said in reply.

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his own words. They were ridiculous, but he loved having fun with Steve in the bedroom. He loved having fun with Steve period. Nothing gave him better pleasure than making the blond feel loved, satisfied, and happy. This would certainly take his mind off of the parade, would make him happy. To Tony’s delight, the blond let out a short laugh too, and relaxed into the bed.

Tony made quick work of his belt, tossed it to the side somewhere with abandon. As much as this was for Steve, it was for Tony too. He loved sucking Steve off, would have nothing rather in his mouth. He was hungry for it, and would make it so, so good, because he liked how overwhelmed the blond would get sometimes, the way his pupils dilated and his cheeks turned red and his hands clenched into fists. He liked being able to turn the man into a ball of pleasure, open and honest and downright beautiful, inside and out.

“You’re absurd,” the soldier replied, eyes wide with anticipation as his partner dragged his zipper down. He let out a groan as Tony looked him over with adoration, and he leaned forward and licked the head of Steve’s cock through his briefs. Steve shuddered, felt himself leak a little. Tony worried the head through his underwear, licking and sucking until there was a noticeable wet patch in the fabric. Steve’s hands settled on his thighs and he tried to keep his breathing even. His cheeks were already turning pink, and he felt a bead of pre-cum leak out as Tony looked up at him, those gorgeous lashes framing his expressive eyes.

“God,” the blond breathed, brushing a thumb softly over his partner’s cheek.

Tony smiled around him, and pulled back, crawling up the bed until he could kiss Steve. “You just lay back, relax. Let’s make this trip enjoyable, shall we?”

“Okay,” he replied, pressing forward to kiss the brunet. “Thanks.” He meant it. Tony always did little things like this to make him feel more comfortable. He supposed it was because Tony was so familiar himself with feeling uncomfortable. Steve had been on plenty of press tours and public events by now, but he was only doing it for a few years. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Tony, who had more or less been paraded around since childhood.

Steve kissed the scientist once more to convey his gratitude, and at Tony’s request, relaxed against the bed. 

With the soldier properly in place, Tony returned to his work. He freed the blond’s heavy length from its confines, reverently wrapped a hand around the shaft. He gently stroked upward, until he could thumb the slit, spread around the steadily leaking pre-cum that had gathered there. He used it to slick Steve up, and just to kick things up a notch, licked the fluid left on this thumb slowly, looking up at the blond while doing so. Steve licked his lips instinctively, felt his cock jump at the display. Tony grinned at him, pleased with the response. He got into a comfortable position, and slowly took the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, gathering spit into his mouth to take it easier. He ran his tongue down the side before sinking down on it, testing his gag reflex. Usually he had no problem getting it under control, especially when motivated like this.

A few minutes later, Steve’s hands were gripping his slacks, and he groaned as wet heat surrounded him. Tony was too good at giving blow jobs, teasing and singularly devoted to his task, and although Steve was never one to ask for it, his partner was always willing to give. Tony Stark was the gift that kept on giving, in all aspects of his life, and Steve adored him for that reason. Tony had plenty of wealth, and was always eager to share it, and shared his own attention and empathy in equal droves. Steve was one of the major recipients of his love, and couldn’t have felt luckier.

“Please, I need—“ he found himself muttering, surprised at his own outburst. Tony talked a lot during sex, hardly ever stopped, but Steve had always been more of the quiet type. But now, he was hot and sensitive and overwhelmed, and needed to tip over the edge, needed to relieve the tension. His cock was steadily leaking in Tony’s mouth now, and the brunet could taste it, which in turn only made him more eager.

Steve barely had time to whisper his partner’s name before Tony truly went to work, working his way up and down the blond’s length quickly, using his mouth and his hands until his cock was slick and warm and twitching with each upward stroke.

“Oh god,” the soldier groaned, felt his face heat up and pleasure building.

Tony would have spoken, would have said how beautiful Steve looked when he tossed his head back against the pillows and stuttered out harsh breaths and tried to keep himself contained, but, his mother always told him not to talk with his mouth full, and so he didn’t. Besides, taking the time to speak would reduce the time the super soldier’s cock filled his woefully empty mouth, and that was less than ideal. So Tony continued his ministrations, licking and sucking around the tip and the little drops of pre that gathered there, or sinking deep onto the length, swallowing while his deft fingers massaged his partner’s heavy balls, relishing in the way his knees jerked on either side of Tony, a testament to his need.

When Steve started rocking his hips in small increments, the brunet knew his self control was lacking, and was more than willing to encourage it. He pulled Steve’s hands from where they were clenched around fabric and placed one on his shoulder and the other on his head. He had enough supplies in the jet’s bathroom to fix his hair before they landed, and boy, he was starting to get in to this. He had half a mind to come up with an excuse for them to miss the parade entirely, and to push the return flight’s activities up on the timetable. But that was irresponsible, and so the brunet ignored the flicker of arousal that surged in his core as he sucked the blond off. The anticipation of a good fuck later would keep him occupied throughout the day.

Steve’s fingers gratefully scratched against his scalp, and it was the scientist’s turn to moan, and he took Steve to the hilt eagerly, throat contracting around the intrusion. He practically choked himself for a moment, eyes rolling back as he felt the tip penetrate deep. Tony would never get sick of that. He would never tire of the solid mass, feeling the little ridges and the heat and the _presence_ of Steve, a little too big, overwhelming in the best way. He loved the way he could hardly breathe, and how messy it got, ignored the spit dribbling down his chin until it got too much and he haphazardly wiped it off with a hand, more focused on his task. Maybe that made him a slut, but who wouldn’t be a slut for Steve Rogers? He loved the blond with all his heart, craved eternal intimacy, and took it whenever he could.

The blond understood, and the feeling was mutual. He felt a chill run through him at Tony’s moan, the knowledge that the brunet enjoyed this just as much as he did making it even better. He preferred when they both got off, finding the pleasure to be even greater when shared, and would make sure to give Tony lots of it on the return flight. He brushed a careful hand though dark strands and braced the back of the brunet’s head before slowly lifting his hips up to fuck into his mouth.

If the scientist’s mouth wasn’t otherwise preoccupied, he would’ve smiled. He loved helping Steve to unwind, to relieve the tension in his shoulders and to see that handsome face open up with earnest emotion, and most importantly, pleasure. He was starting to open up now, which was evident by his words and the slight trembling of his body, as well as the unruly jackknifing of his hips.

“God, sweetheart— _oh_ , s-shit,” he whined between thrusts into the brunet’s hot, wet mouth, torn between remaining gentle and chasing his pleasure. He was steadily rising on that peak, the slick and easy slide of his cock and the obscene sounds resounding within the room, even above the roar of the engine, spurring him on. Tony’s eyes were closed in concentration, his brows knit and own face flushed from the exertion. Steve was sure he looked worse though, could feel the way his hair was becoming loose, and how sweat was starting to produce on his back, and the heat gathering on his cheeks. Tony personally loved that debauched look on the blond, but honestly loved any look on the blond, except maybe disappointment.

Steve braced his legs on the bed on either side of his partner, lamented the fact that he was still wearing shoes but under _no_ condition would stop now to take them off, and felt his toes curl as another wave of pleasure overtook him. His fingers flexed against Tony’s hair, struggling to keep from tugging on it, and the scientist only groaned, sending vibrations down the soldier’s shaft, warm and strong, that ran up the length of his spine and sparked through his limbs.

That was all it took apparently, because Steve let out a broken gasp and his hips stilled, coming in waves into his partner’s mouth. The blond’s head fell back as the coil of heat in his core finally released, and pleasure swept over him raw and long and _good_ , like it always was when Tony brought him to orgasm. He whined softly as he came back down.

The brunet dutifully swallowed his load—they couldn’t get his suit dirty, now could they?— and drew back, breathing heavily. His head swam a little and he braced his hands on the bed, a smug smile settling on his lips. He licked them clean, chuckled a little as he watched Steve, who was plastered against the sheets, a hand over his eyes.

“Fuck,” the blond sighed, skin tingling and head gorgeously blank. His irritation had disappeared completely, replaced by ease and satisfaction, and he smiled up at his partner.

“Language, mister America. You’re going to address the masses,” Tony reprimanded after clearing his throat. He tucked the blond back into his pants and zipped them up.

“I don’t think you get to chastise me about my language,” Steve replied, sweeping back his slightly disheveled hair. He sat up, pulled Tony forward until the brunet was in his lap. He pecked the scientist’s cheek, and placed a longer gratitude-filled kiss to his lips, heart warming at the contented sigh he let out.

“I can lecture you all I want, sweetheart. I pay the bills.” The brunet replied, shifting a little, reaching up to straighten the blond’s hair out. He got it looking proper once more after a few adjustments, but grinned at the still-remaining shade of pink on Steve’s cheeks. That would be there for a while.

“You know, I have the capability of getting a real job,” the soldier retorted, rubbing circles into his partner’s lower back. Tony leaned into his touch, considered his words.

“You could, but then you wouldn’t get as many of my amazing blow jobs,” he countered. “And this one was a good one, if I may say so myself.”

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Is that so?” he asked, cocking his head.

“Mhm,” the brunet replied, settling his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He looked into Steve’s blue eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. God, he loved him so much. He loved moments like these, just the two of them, and easy, loving conversation. He loved that he could make Steve feel better, could wipe away his frown. “What do you think? Does it get the American seal of approval?” he asked.

The blond couldn’t help but laugh at that, and shook his head, feeling a lot better than earlier. He couldn’t deny Tony’s good work. “It does. Happy fake birthday to me,” he said, pressing another kiss to his partner’s lips. Tony licked into his mouth sweetly, held the kiss for a few moments, and drew back with a smile.

“Happy 4th of July! Now let’s get all polished up, we land in about ten minutes,” the scientist said, scooting backwards out of the blond’s grasp and crawling off the bed.

Steve watched with adoration as the brunet headed towards the bathroom. He still wasn’t looking forward to this event, and would dread the day next year as well, and the year after that, but maybe it would be a little more tolerable, because after all, he was spending it with Tony, and his partner had a way of fixing everything. He admired that about Tony. Despite his pessimistic attitude and his quick temper, he was always eager to make others feel at ease, to feel safe and comfortable and happy. Steve supposed it was because he had too much experience with heartbreak, too many years filled with pain and sadness. He loved that Tony tried to save people from that, and hoped to save Tony in return. He wanted to be there for the brunet, like no one else seemed to be.

Steve sighed contentedly, standing from the bed and stretching. Steve could wish himself a Happy Independence Day now and actually feel happy. He had a wonderful partner, and very good friends, with who they would celebrate tonight. It was a marked improvement from his first celebration in this century, when he was alone. He had a family again now, had friends who loved and cared about him.

He thanked whatever god or force was out there for bringing Tony and the others to him, and followed the scientist into the bathroom happily, to prepare for his speech and appearance.

Later on, as Steve stood up on the stage before a massive screaming crowd with Tony at his side, he smiled genuinely, and thought fondly about the future. He thought about the future of the country, and found it to be in good hands of those young and progressive and utterly defensive of their beliefs and those around them. They reminded him of himself, were a reminder to fight for equality and opportunity. The world had changed a lot since his time, and had even changed in the few years he had rejoined it, and Steve was looking forward to witnessing positive change, applauded the fostering of love and cooperation. There was no room for intolerance, and thankfully there was little to none found in the crowd this year. He hoped it would stay that way, would fight to keep it so.

He also thought of his own future. Part of him would always miss the past, but he knew it was just nostalgia guiding him. The future was his, and he needed to make use of it. He wanted to make use of it. He looked forward to facing new challenges and supporting others with Tony at his side, looked forward to love and happiness, despite the rough patches he would undoubtedly encounter.

He also felt better about his identity, about his place in the world. He realized that no one else could decide who he was. The mantle of Captain America was his to bear, and to do with what he wanted. Steve wanted to protect people, always did, and realized days like this were around to assure people of that, and to encourage him to continue.

As Steve’s eyes settled on the brunet’s face as he waved at the crowd, smile wide and brown eyes warm, he felt a surge of contentment. He reached out and joined their hands, and Tony gave his hand a little squeeze, stepped closer.

Maybe Steve would start celebrating two birthdays after all. 


End file.
